devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4
Who is the mysterious girl that saved Yuki and me from the devil we ran into on the outskirts of S1? I should find out more about her. She seemed to know about my past. Sypnosis The investigation of the back alley Dialogue You: "How do you feel now? Better?" Yuki: "Your light is dense, so my recovery was also fast. I suppose she made a contract with you because you deserve it." You: "Why am I not flattered? And you're a wimp, aren't you?" You: "Look what you got yourself into after dragging me into the dark so proudly. It was all just a bluff, wasn't it?" Yuki: "Cut it out. What matters is the result. You found clues about your past thanks to me." You: "That's different. Anyways, since you're all better now, I'll go ahead and start looking for that contractor." Yuki: "Not so fast. Even if you find her, she didn't exactly seem to welcome you." Yuki: "Seemed to me that she might slap you in the face the next time you see her." You: "True... What king of a person was I to deserve that?" You: "And she recognized my sigil. I need to find out my relationship to her." (Insert flashy animation here) Yuki: "From her reaction, you two must have known each other pretty well. You sure you don't remember anything?" You: "I have this vague feeling that she and i were very close, just live what you told me." Yuki: "Why don't we investigate about her first?" You: "You're right. We should do that first. We need to go to Back Alley." Yuki: "Back Alley?" You: "That's where freelancing contractors go to trade information. Everything there is off the books." Yuki: "A gathering place for illegitimate contractors, huh? Isn't it a little dangerous there?" You: "I'm not a registered contractor anyway, so what's the worry? Plus, I don't plan to live my life as a contractor, either." You: "Once I find out about my past, that's it for me." Yuki: "That's it?" You: "I don't recall mentioning that I'd continue." Yuki: "Aren't you going to help me find the one?" You: "Well, that's..." Yuki: "What?" You: "That too, then. But that's it. Now let's go to Back Alley." Yuki: "Agreed. I just need to find her. Let's go." (In Back Alley) You: "This is the entrance." Yuki: "It seems normal. People around here don't look like contractors, either." You: "On the surface they don't. That also means that it's not going to be easy to find her." You: "They must have hidden from religious groups and the government so far. They can't check up on everyone." Yuki: "Makes sense. You're saying some of these people are hiding contractors, right? Better keep my eyes on them." You: "It should get easier to find more contractors as we go deeper. We're going to the end of the alley." You: "We should be able to find the information we want there." Yuki: "How can you be so sure of it?" You: "I heard it's the final destination of information traded among atheists or illegitimate contractors like us." You: "If we don't find something here, we won't find anything anywhere." (Dungeon crawling time 1 time) Yuki: "I haven't seen anyone who's looked like a contractor so far." You: "We might have passed some without noticing." (Another dungeon 1) Yuki: "Are you sure you know where you're going?" You: "Have a little faith. I won't just drag you into darkness without a plan like you did." Yuki: "Are we still on that? I've already moved on." You: "Am i hearing things? Did i just hear you say you're over something you shouldn't be?" (Random dungeon 1) Minagawa: "You aren't from around here. What did you come here for?" You: "There's something I need to find out about. I was told to come here." Minagawa: "Is this your first day here? You won't be able to get in unless you have a connection. Good luck with that." Minagawa: "I've been here for months but still haven't been able to get in touch with anyone from Back Alley" You: "Really? Maybe it's hard to get inside without knowing someone." Minagawa: "Knowing someone won't get you anywhere. They don't let anyone in that easy because no one's clean there." Minagawa: "By the way, what brought you here, pal? Got no place else to go like me?" You: "No, I've come here to find someone. As you can see, it's hard for me to go through the regular channels." Minagawa: "I get it. Guess you'll be around here for a while. See you soon." Yuki: "I guess we've come to the right place after all." You: "I'm worried that security is getting tighter as we go deeper. Maybe we should try a honey trap... No, forget it." Yuki: "You've never been slapped in the face by a devil yet, have you? You want some today? Is that what you want?" (Uuuuuugh more typing and last dungeon.) Shuhei: "Hey, you can't just go in there." You: "I only came to ask some questions." Shuhei: "What is it?" You: "There's a contractor who helped me when I was in danger in the dark." You: "But i never had the chance to thank her. Do you think I can find her here?" Shuhei: "You trying to reward that contractor or something?" You: "Yeah. It's been on my mind. Do you know anything about a contractor who is with Talos?" Shuhei: "Talos? Is she red-haired?" You: "Yeah. She has pigtails." Shuhei: "Follow me first. There should be someone inside that knows about her. I'm Shuhei, by the way" You: "I'm Name. Nice to meet you." Shuhei: "Well, come this way." Yuki: "Things are working out better than I expected." You: "Yeah, I never expected it to work out like this, either. Let's follow him for now." Scenario Clear. Next Chapter Category:Story